Well they had to be doing something
by x Dark Massacre x
Summary: Just my take on what Nappa and Vegeta were up to while Radditz was on Earth. Explicit.


**Well they had to be doing something - Dark Massacre**

**Disclaimer: **Pfft. Please. If it were mine, Vegeta would be the whore of Dragonball Z and the Saiyans would get _much_ more sex.

--

Sunny blue skies dotted with clouds were the landscape as a tall figure flew through the air, his eyes narrowed with intent as he followed a beeping sound from a device upon his face, smirking to himself as a small island came into view, shooting down at an incredibly fast pace to land amongst a group of people, his smirk melting from his face for a more serious look as five sets of wide eyes stared at him. Instantly, he recognised the reason he had gotten there, staring straight into the person's eyes.

"My, my…all grown up, aren't we. Still, I'd know you anywhere…Kakarott." He smirked. "You look…just like your father." Crossing his arms, the powerful creature awaited a response…

At the same time as this was happening, on a far and distant planet with a completely different lifestyle, two more of the powerful creatures sat in what would have been classed as a tropical paradise – a deep lake surrounded by many different types of tree and foliage covered by tiny furry animals, small mountains coming out from the ground, soft grass over every part of the ground, a beautiful view of a close planet floating in the sky – were it not littered with many dead bodies of a weird alien species.

Two live beings were seated near the water's edge, the larger of the two sitting upon a huge boulder of a rock, a smaller being sitting upon a corpse, his arm stretched out while the older one attended to it with a sigh. The shorter creature looked boredly around at the scene, narrowing his eyes at how warm and fuzzy the small creatures looked, wondering how they would taste, though he had been given direct orders not to touch any other animals except the most advanced ones upon the planet. Growling, he looked for a distraction, finding one in his companion as he began to speak.

"Prince Vegeta, you've got to be more careful in battle!" The bigger of the two scolded, bandaging the small Saiyan's arm. "You could end up really hurt…and then…" He sighed, then glanced at the smaller Saiyan cautiously. "Your powerlevel keeps going lower than mine, and with my duty to protect you, and the fact that you are my Prince…my instincts prevent me from looking at you, as they call for me to throw you down and have my way with you." The Prince chuckled, moving away to lie on his stomach on the ground, the position primitive and arousing in its suggestiveness.

"Would that be so bad for you, Nappa?" Vegeta smirked. "The females on this planet were their warriors, and we have destroyed them all. There aren't any left to 'have our way with'. You want me, and I'm horny. I don't see any reason not to 'throw me down'…unless…" His smirk widened. "Unless you wanted _me_ to fuck _you_, Nappa." Nappa just stared at him. Vegeta – The Prince of all Saiyans – was coming onto him? In such a bold, sluttish way? Furthermore, he was offering _himself_ to be taken…? The _Prince_…?

Well…he wasn't one to pass up such a rare opportunity…

"I'll take you, Vegeta." The bulky Saiyan replied, walking over to him and kneeling next to his body, lifting the smaller Saiyan's chin. Vegeta just smirked smugly at him as he tried to lean down to kiss him, unnerved that this was just some sort of prank to humiliate him. Vegeta had, on many occasions, liked to wind him up and get his tail in a bunch. There was the time he had pretended to be dead, the time he had sided with the planet and had started hitting him with the planet's warriors, before smirking and turning around to attack them…

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Nappa!" Vegeta growled, getting to his knees and pulling their faces together, locking their mouths in a violent grinding kiss, causing the taller Saiyan to fall onto his ass on the dirt, shivering as he felt the small Saiyan crouching on his lap. Gloved hands clasped onto the broken part of his armour, and the second the shock wore off, his hands were around the smaller's back, growls rising in both of their throats, before Nappa moved a hand down to stroke and tug at the smaller's tail. Snarling, Vegeta pulled back from the kiss – if it could be called such – and started breaking off the rest of his armour, leaving his chest bare, no spandexed shirt underneath.

With a dark groan, the taller Saiyan ripped off the smaller's armour, growling at the dark blue material underneath, before his hands moved to free the Prince of that also. But the need to remove it was taken away as Vegeta tore it off himself, showing his strong sculpted chest, Nappa licking his lips at the sight of all that golden skin. Ferally, the bulky Saiyan grabbed the smaller's hips and lifted him up, biting at his nipples roughly, smirking mentally as the smaller Saiyan arched in his lap, obviously enjoying the treatment, his bulge visible in his spandex.

Suddenly, Vegeta pushed him away, landing on his lap again, a hand fondling his hard member, his large hands grabbing the royal's ass and groping it harshly, the Prince hissing and bucking against him, arousing him further. Lust-filled, the larger Saiyan leaned forward, nipping at the smaller Saiyan's ear and grabbing his ass harder, pulling their bodies even closer to him, licking across the Prince's lips.

"Mmmm…Vegeta…" The bulky Saiyan knew he couldn't take much more teasing, the shorter Saiyan's bucking becoming unbearable to his clothed erection, biting the younger's lip lightly as his huge hands tore at the spandex pants, Vegeta shuddering as his clothing was shredded off his agile body. Panting, the lithe Prince tried to return the favour, his hands tugging at the black spandex that the taller warrior was wearing, only to find himself pinned down onto the floor, face down.

"N-Nappa…" Vegeta growled warningly, quite unimpressed that he was pressed to the floor, squirming when a hand held him down on the small of his back, his powerlevel still not near what it should be, the larger Saiyan still stronger than him, making him regret his quick invitation for a romp. "Dammit, what are you up to!" The tall Saiyan looked down at the naked struggling figure with hooded eyes, enjoying the way the planet's red atmosphere made the Prince's hair look more auburn than usual, one of his large hands moving to molest the firm behind of his captive, becoming intoxicated on his scent as the Prince's tail fluffed up from the sudden pressure.

"Ahhh…Vegeta…" Nappa groaned, ignoring the angry words from the smaller's mouth, just enjoying the sound of his voice, the panting as shuddering form below him just driving him on as he moved his hand from the rounded ass, moving it to tug down his 'underwear' and free his large erection, licking his lips as he lowered himself onto the smaller body, his hard member pressed to the thigh of the one he wanted, Vegeta tensing at the touches. He knew the Prince was bound to feel uncomfortable and vulnerable…but that was the way that he had always imagined it. He had always wanted Vegeta on his stomach, shuddering and writhing as he fucked him hard into the floor, and now he had his chance.

And he was not about to waste it.

Not bothering to even attempt some form of lubrication – the tall Saiyan liked it rough and tight – Nappa plunged his huge cock into the Prince's small tight ass, groaning in gratification as he found he couldn't keep his hips still, beginning to rock them into the squirming figure below him, relishing the cries under him, whether of pain or pleasure he didn't know or really care at this point. The smaller Saiyan was so tight – so horrendously tight and hot – that he was almost sure he was a damn virgin, unable to stop himself groaning into the ear of the one he took and licking along his chin, seeing the Prince's face screwed up tightly.

Holy _fuck_.

Vegeta knew he shouldn't have agreed to this. He _knew_ it from the moment that he was pushed face down that it was a bad idea. Now he was pinned down, covered by the other's bulk, a gigantic length inside him, scalding hot and unrelenting, pushing in and out of him at a fast shallow pace, causing him to shudder and tremble and mewl as it filled him thickly. A hand grabbed his hair and he cried out as the taller soldier pulled his face from the floor and licked at his cheek, making him grit his teeth and growl, trying to remind the much larger man just _who_ was the Prince here; and who was in control.

The growling, however, just seemed to drive the huge Saiyan on, as the hips that had previously been pressed to the small Prince's ass moved away, the thick member retreating from inside him, making Vegeta feel like he was being let up – and he was going to punch Nappa in the face for this if he was – only for it to slam roughly back into him, the little Saiyan howling as it happened. Dammit, it hurt so much, but at the same time, felt so fucking good… When the tall Saiyan did it again, a scream tore its way from the shorter man's throat, his hands raking at the soil he was pressed to, his body shuddering under the assault.

"_Nappa!_" The mix of sensation only seemed to heighten his senses, the smell of soft earthy ground overbearingly sweet to his nose as he thrashed in the other's grip, lifting his ass higher; wanting, needing more of it, even as his pride protested and his body began to ache. A rough purring growl came from the body against his back, the vibration of the other's chest on his back just driving him wilder, his body bucking up to meet the other's thrusts, panting heavily as Nappa began to move even faster. Shuddering, the small Saiyan clenched around the invasion, the bulky Saiyan yanking his hair in a harsh manner, making him yell and writhe under the touches. "Ah! Nappa!" The yell of his name again seemed to please the gigantic Saiyan as he leant down and nipped at his ear, sinking deeply into him and whispering.

"Vegeta…" Nappa panted and licked his lips as he moved within the tight heat below him, loving how it felt and relishing it even further as it kept hitting him that this was the _Prince_ below him; the proud, angry, agile Prince of their entire race, pinned submissively under him and _loving it_. Or, at least, he thought Vegeta was, the cries of his name and the rough bucks up against him indicating that the little Saiyan was having the time of his life. And the tall Saiyan grinned at the thought that he was giving his Prince that time; he had always thought that Vegeta had had some sort of attraction towards Radditz instead.

But Radditz wasn't here; the small man had sent him to collect his dim-witted brother off that backwater planet that he had insisted his brother had been left on, leaving them alone…

It was possible that Vegeta did have a desire for the longhaired Saiyan, but as it stood, it has him – _not_ Radditz – who was literally fucking the little Saiyan into the floor, and that was good enough for him.

"Nappa! Fuck!" Vegeta gasped, acting like a madman as he panted and trembled under the large Saiyan, getting closer and closer to the edge as the thick cock pushed into him, each movement making his body slide against the floor, his own erection getting some friction against the rocky ground, the pain of the gravel just making him more desperate for the relief he could feel building. Despite the delicious pleasure coursing through him, the Prince still kept in mind to punch the bulky Saiyan in his face; it was the principal of pushing him down and making him vulnerable, not the pleasure that counted.

Struggling in the grip, he noticed that the position aroused him in a horrible way, and mentally added a kick to the other's crotch for making him realise such a demeaning thing. He should not enjoy being submissive, he was the damn Prince, and he had no clue why he agreed to this in the first place! Oh, right, he was horny…

Damn hormones.

"M-My Prince…" The taller of the two groaned, moving his hips as hard and fast as he could bear, a part of his mind knowing that Vegeta was going to end up with bruises over his ass, but licking his lips at the enjoyable thought, Vegeta's growling and panting seeming to grow frenzied as he realised the little Saiyan was close, very close to orgasm, a smirk crossing his face as he felt how close he himself was also. Shoving his hips harder into the smaller form, he moved up a little, onto his knees as he grabbed the Prince by the waist and tilted his body slightly to drive faster into him, watching as Vegeta yowled, no longer having friction on his swollen erection, Nappa's eyes lidding as he gazed upon it, his tail moving to surround it in a furry casing, squeezing it as he ground deeply into him, the little Saiyan's own tail fluffing up and sending waves of scent everywhere.

As he breathed in the musky scent, the tall Saiyan felt himself at that edge, his tail ruffling and tickling against his Prince's erection, trying to goad him into climaxing first, wanting to feel the power of the lithe Saiyan's inner walls clenched tightly around him before he lost it himself. Pushing his cock in as deep as it would go, he was rewarded when Vegeta screamed his name, those already hot unyielding walls clamping around him so tightly he felt as if he would never stop his own release, groaning as he felt it escape, filling the small Saiyan with the proof that he conquered him.

Falling onto the agile Saiyan's back, Nappa shuddered and kissed his shoulder, feeling Vegeta squirming and panting underneath him, knowing the Prince was trying to get free, but not wanting him to. He nuzzled Vegeta's shoulder and purred into his ear, wanting to lie on him for a little while, not very long, but knowing that his partner's powerlevel was going to be much bigger than his own very soon kind of ruined his euphoria; waiting for his punishment for pinning him face down.

No matter what he got in return, he knew it would be worth it.

Eventually, he felt Vegeta getting up, sighing and pulling out of him so he could move away on his own; the idea of being thrown onto the floor not appealing to him, especially as Vegeta would be much stronger than him by now. Licking his lips again, he watched the Prince get up, there indeed being bruises over his nice ass, unable to stop a grin at the sight as the small Saiyan turned to him, a dark expression on his face, his body dirty and splattered with the Prince's orgasm as well as bruised. Nappa liked how the other looked; his hair and skin looking flushed and golden at the same time, trying to hide the huge grin he was sporting as he turned and looked away, smirking to himself.

"Wash yourself, Nappa." Vegeta demanded, once again the strongest of the two as he waded into the water himself, washing away the dirt and his own climax from his chest, frowning to himself as he moved a hand to rub his ass, it feeling sore from using no lubrication and that gruelling pace that the tall Saiyan had set, his tail wet and clinging to his skin as he wrapped it around his waist. After a short while, he heard Nappa get into the water – he was so noisy that it would be difficult _not_ to hear – and felt hands on his shoulders, tensing up.

"May I clean you, your highness?" Growling, he turned and slapped the larger's hands away; his tail bristled defensively as he gave the taller a dark glare, not for a second believing that he had pure intentions. Nappa blinked at him, looking confused.

"No Nappa, you may not. Clean yourself and leave me alone." He said sharply, then moved away to wash himself in a more private place. He didn't hear the larger Saiyan wade over to him, just begin cleaning and Vegeta smirked to himself. He had never been any good at relationships; a bout of sex was all he ever needed a partner for, and this weird 'washing each other' thing that Nappa had seemed to want to do was unnerving him.

After sex, that was it, relationship over.

That was always how it had been for him; a quick fuck followed by a hasty exit and an even faster forgetting of the event itself.

And he did not intend to remember this romp either.

Finishing getting clean, Vegeta waded back to shore, ignoring his ripped and torn uniform, heading straight to his space pod and putting on a new one, completely aware that his companion had gotten out of the water too – being less dirty than he – and had began to wash out the black spandex he wore under his armour; knowing Nappa did not have to get a replacement as his wasn't destroyed. He dressed in pure silence, knowing that the larger Saiyan was as well, before walking over slowly to sit upon the dead alien, promptly ripping off its leg and taking a bite as he pressed a button on his scouter to check it was still working, having not taken it off.

After a short while, his servant – for Nappa was, him being the Prince and all – came to join him, sitting on the boulder again, watching him – he could feel it on his back but didn't really care – but not taking any food from the corpse. Their scouters suddenly started beeping, and both paid attention as a transmission came through from Radditz, though Vegeta did not stop eating.

It was a crackly transmission, but the signal had travelled a long way, and it was still easy to make out the deep voice as it talked in amusement.

"Ass. Son Goku will not be dead for long." It was a voice that they had never heard, but it sounded so confident and amused.

"What!" Radditz. They would know his voice anywhere.

"The seven dragonballs, my friend…they can grant any wish. They can even bring the dead back to life." That voice again…

As suddenly as it had arrived, the transmission had died, leaving silence for a moment as Nappa reaffirmed what the scouters told them.

"Radditz…" He said, sounding calm and uncaring. "…Is dead…" The Prince snorted in disdain.

"He deserved it…killed by power levels barely over a thousand…" There was a thick note of disgust in his voice as he said the words. True, Radditz had been the weakest of them, but he should not have allowed himself to be taken down so easily by such weaklings. Vegeta was insulted by his failure that he could not even find pity for him, chewing on the piece of meat he had in his mouth meticulously, too focused on what he had heard.

"We can leave this planet for later…" Nappa suggested to him, Vegeta taking another bite from the alien.

"_Mm…_these 'dragonballs' sound intriguing…" Vegeta crunched on the alien's bones, musing out loud. "Make any wish come true…" With a smirk, he dropped the arm to the floor and stood up, a gleam of intent in his eyes. "Let's go!" Nappa stood too.

"To bring Radditz back to life?" Nappa's voice sounded flat, as if he were jealous of the mere idea, Vegeta knowing that the large Saiyan had a stupid motion in his head that he was interested in the longhaired Saiyan, when he personally thought they looked too similar for him to be bothered. He wasn't a narcissist; he wasn't interested in the idea of having sex with someone who looked just like him, why would he?

"Get real." He snorted, knowing Nappa would be wide-eyed. "We're better off without him." Rolling his eyes, he could feel the other's excitement and happiness at the idea that Radditz wasn't going to come back, that he would have the Prince all to himself. Or so the larger probably thought; Vegeta was done with the short 'relationship' between them, the taller man would be a fool to believe otherwise. As a distraction technique, Vegeta told him what he truly dreamed to do with that wish, those dragonballs, what he desired. "How about immortality for ourselves? No death! No age!" The small Saiyan declared, a huge grin on his face. "Only an eternity of _combat_!" Nappa clenched his fist in triumph, overjoyed at the clever idea from the crafty Prince.

"Ah…! Now _that's_ a wish!" Both Saiyans moved toward their pods, smirking as they got into them and took off towards their new destination; Earth.

--

Seeing as how this is just too hot for this site, it will probably be deleted. If this account disappears, I can be found on mediaminer or adultfanfiction.


End file.
